


i made my girlfriend watch twilight

by marveluskai



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Twilight References, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveluskai/pseuds/marveluskai
Summary: twilight was very popular at camp half-blood this particular summer. percy jackson finally convinced annabeth chase to watch it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 13





	i made my girlfriend watch twilight

my girlfriend, annabeth, didn’t really enjoy the typical “girly” things so she never got around to watching the twilight movies. for some odd and unknown reason twilight was the buzz this summer at camp. don’t ask me how, but i was able to secure copies of every twilight film from a fellow camper and decided i would watch it myself. it was still only tyson and i in the poseidon cabin so securing a movie night for annabeth and i was not difficult at all. i snuck in some fresh made popcorn, annabeth’s favorite snacks and some cokes. i also was able to sneak in a dvd player and tv, well, i convinced chiron to let me have it in exchange for taking on more chores at camp. anyways, after a lot(and i mean a lot) of persuading i finally got annabeth to agree to a twilight marathon movie night. 

“percy, come on. you’re seriously not asking me to watch twilight with you, right?” she groaned. 

“annabeth, please? if you agree to this i’ll do anything you want. it’ll be a night, just the two of us and we can give it a try,” i pleaded. 

i played with her fingers. a wisp of her blond hair was covering her face. i tucked it behind her ear before placing my hand back on hers. her grey eyes softened when she saw my very alluring puppy dog expression. she mumbled a quiet “fine” and rolled her eyes. i kissed her forehead before thanking her. 

and now, tonight was finally the night we were going to watch the films. at camp there was always a curfew but chiron tended to let things slide for certain campers, and when i say certain, i mean me and annabeth. grover too, but he was usually too busy with his duties that we spent less time together. athena’s cabin were smart and very unlikely to be troublemakers so annabeth was comfortable leaving them with her right hand woman every once in awhile. i was finishing setting up all of the pillows and snacks when annabeth walked in, she never knocked, and she really didn’t need to. she looked so beautiful, like always. her golden hair was in 2 braids. she wore leggings and one of my hoodies which was her normal night time outfit. she smiled sweetly at me. 

“hey, babe,” i smiled and walked over to her. 

“alright, alright, let’s get this over with,” she spoke before giving me a small kiss. 

we were finally settled on my bed, snacks in hand, and tv on the menu for the first twilight movie, when tyson walked in. we had arranged for him to spend the night with one of his many friends he had made at camp, something must’ve fallen through. i didn’t want to kick him out, after all this was his cabin as well. annabeth gave me a small nudge. 

“hey, tyson!” she smiled. 

“hi, annabeth!” he replied, walking to his bunk. 

“would you like to join us for this movie?” she asked. 

they had a great friendship so i wasn’t surprised she asked. tyson agreed, asking what it was about as he settled on his bunk. after a quick explanation we pressed play and the film began. i was very sucked into the movie and i know tyson and and annabeth were as well. they both made many comments throughout our watching. tyson booed at the evil vampires and cheered during the fight scenes. i had to tell him to be quiet a couple times so the other cabins wouldn’t get jealous we had special privileges. annabeth made some comments about how the vampires in twilight are nothing like real vampires, but she didn’t complain too much. i’m positive i heard her call edward cullen dreamy under her breath, thinking nobody would hear her. to her defense, edward cullen was dreamy. 

the credits started rolling when annabeth yawned softly. she had her head on my chest, her arm wrapped around my torso. i ran my fingers across her arm in random shapes like i always did when we would lay down. i was about to ask if we would be watching the second movie when i heard loud snores coming from tyson’s bunk. 

“that’s my cue to get into my bed,” annabeth said quietly. 

“but i don’t want you go,” i said. “stay the night with me?” i asked her. 

“percy, you know i can’t. it’s against the rules and chiron already is letting us slide on so many of them,” she replied. 

“it’s getting late and i’m tired. we have a big day tomorrow anyways.” she lifted her head up and looked at my face. 

i pouted, trying to convince her to stay. it did not work. 

“i’m not staying the night, stop trying to give me that look,” she pointed at my pouting lips. 

“fine, fine. let’s get you back to your cabin,” i exaggerated my sigh in defeat. 

we cleaned up the snacks and shut down the tv before walking back to her cabin. we stopped at the front door. i wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on top of her head. it was moments like this where i wanted the world to melt away so it was just the two of us. she smelled like honey. her warmth made my knees weak. i sighed with content before letting her out of my arms. 

“goodnight, seaweed brain,” annabeth smiled at me.

her smile was so ethereal i nearly swooned. 

“goodnight, wise girl.” i chuckled before kissing her. 

when we pulled out for air i immediately missed the feeling of her lips. they were so soft, warm and sweet. 

“i enjoyed the movie,” she said, acting like it was painful for her to admit. 

i gave her a wide grin before opening her door. 

“and so the lion fell in love with the lamb,” i said in a dramatic voice. she rolled her eyes at me. she gave me one last kiss and entered her cabin, closing the door behind her.


End file.
